Expérience d'une semaine
by mignoneroy20
Summary: En quête d'argent, Sarah se tourne vers la compagnie Mann Co. qui offre de bons emplois et prix pour une semaine. Elle qui se disait qu'une semaine serait vite passée, sa rencontre avec le Spy la fit regretter son choix de trop court séjour. [BLU FemSniperxSpy K ]


**Après un assez long moment d'absence je suis de retour avec un nouveau _long_ project de Fanfic TF2 FemSniperxSpy. Je ne sais pas encore où tout ça va aller mais il devrait y avoir 7 ou maximum 8 chapitres, un pour chaue journée chez Mann Co puisque l'histoire dure une semaine.**

**Allez, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Les hauts bâtiments de la ville se changèrent peu à peu en un désert... désert. La vitre grande ouverte pour s'aérer un peu, la jeune Sarah – jeune, eh bien, 21 ans était assez jeune pour être apprentie mercenaire – regardait anxieusement le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivant dans le milieu du dos attachés en une queue de cheval retombant en cascade entre ses omoplates et ses lunettes de soleil d'aviateur remontés sur son nez, elle paraissait un peu plus vieille que son âge. Elle espérait que ce détail lui permette de se faire voir comme moins vulnérable lorsqu'en fait elle était terrifiée.<p>

Mais où diable était donc situé cette compagnie Mann Co.? Cela faisait près de deux heures que le taxi avait quitté la ville pour un chemin cahoteux et toujours aucun signe de vie. En quête d'argent, la nouvelle Sniper avait décidé d'entrer dans l'équipe des BLUs pour une semaine pour un assez bon salaire. Bon, six jours puisque le jour de l'arrivée comptait aussi. Ça n'allait pas être trop long, six jours, avait-elle pensé en espérant avoir raison. Seul le temps pourra dire si cette affirmation était exacte.

Après un temps qui sembla interminable, le taxi emprunta un virage serré qui envoya valdinguer les bagages à main de Sarah, la réveillant sur le coup. Surprise en toujours endormie, elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre des esprits avant d'apercevoir un bâtiment en bois assez imposant et plusieurs petits dispersés derrière. Était-elle finalement arrivée à destination? Elle espérait bien, ses jambes commençaient à être engourdies à force d'être assise.

Le véhicule s'arrêta enfin devant la porte du bâtiment principal où une femme, assez petite, semblait l'attendre. Elle ramassa ses bagages dans le coffre et au moment où elle refermait la porte, la voiture s'en alla, la laissant seule avec la femme en robe mauve. Elle prit ce moment pour l'examiner un peu plus. Elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns remontés en un espèce de chignon derrière sa tête, une mèche libre coincée derrière son oreille gauche. Elle tenait dans ses bras un clipboard et semblait examiner Sarah comme celle-ci l'examinait elle.

La nouvelle mercenaire s'approcha de la femme se tenant devant le pas de la porte et celle-ci lui sourit en se présentant:

– Salut! Je m'appelle Miss Pauling et bienvenue chez Mann Co.! Sarah, c'est ça? Allez, suis-moi à l'intérieur, au moins, c'est climatisé.

Et elle se retourna pour ouvrir la porte sans que Sarah puisse dire un mot. Mais de toute façon, que pouvait-elle dire? De un, oui, il faisait assez chaud, et de deux, elle était complètement perdue et ne connaissait son emplacement exact. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, alors elle obéit et suivi Miss Pauling à l'intérieur.

– Ça ne servira pas trop de te faire visiter tout le bâtiment puisque tu ne restes qu'une semaine, alors je vais écourter tout ça le plus possible. Donc... tu viens de l'Ontario et tu as 21 ans..., fit Miss Pauling en observant son clipboard, la fiche de Sarah visiblement placée dessus. 21 ans? N'est-ce pas trop jeune pour travailler ici? Peu importe, n'importe quel âge est bon. Alors, tu occuperas de poste de Sniper pour les BLUs. Suis-moi encore.

Eh bien, elle parlait beaucoup, cette Miss Pauling. Et Sarah s'en réjouissait beaucoup, elle doutait qu'un seul son sorte de sa gorge si elle lui posait une question. 21 ans, oui, c'est assez jeune, mais heureusement, elle n'avait pas insisté sur le sujet. Sarah continua donc à suivre Miss Pauling Dieu ne sais où. Probablement au dortoir BLU, puisque c'était la dernière chose mentionnée dans don monologue.

Effectivement, c'était pile à cet endroit qu'aboutit leur petite marche. On pouvait appeler ça marche, puisqu'elle avait prit autour de 5 minutes et qu'elles avaient changées de bâtiment. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un endroit relativement grand aux murs bleutés. C'était seulement une sorte de maison où toutes les pièces se trouvaient au même étage: la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon, les chambres... Toute l'équipe devait partager une seule et unique salle de bain, heureusement les douches étaient séparées de celle-ci.

Miss Pauling guida Sarah dans un couloir étroit où les portes étaient assez espacées les unes des autres, cinq à droites et quatre à gauche. Au-dessus de chacune des portes se trouvait une insigne: une flamme, une roquette, une sorte de bombe à piques, une clé à molette, etc. Elle s'arrêta devant l'avant-dernière porte à gauche où se trouvait comme insigne une sorte de cible, sûrement pour indiquer le Sniper et sa lunette de visée.

– Voilà, installe-toi comme chez toi, les autres devraient revenir dans quelques minutes mais tu devrais avoir le temps de te faire bien confortable. Je te laisse ton dossier, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soir auprès de moi, tu peux appuyer sur ce bouton près de la porte, mais tu auras toujours l'aide des autres mercenaires avant moi, déclara Miss Pauling en souriant, après quoi elle poussa doucement Sarah dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

La salle fut plongée dans un silence de plomb tandis que Sarah écoutait le sons des pas de Miss Pauling qui s'éloignait. Elle déposa ses bagages par terre à côté du lit et décida d'explorer la place avant de s'installer. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, s'assurant que personne n'était dans les environs, et sortit dans le couloir. Elle tourna à gauche et entra dans la dernière chambre au bout du couloir adjacente à la sienne. La chambre était disposée de la même façon que la sienne, excepté quelques armes et objets qui traînaient un peu partout: des montres, couteaux et revolvers, en plus d'un petit boîtier métallique dont elle ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Sur la seule et unique commode de la chambre de trouvait une chemise se révélant être le dossier de la personne vivant dans cette chambre. Était-ce discret de regarder un peu à l'intérieur? De toute façon, elle était seule...

Elle finit par ouvrir la chemise et celle-ci révéla une fiche identique à la sienne, seulement avec des informations différentes. La photo était celle d'un homme qui semblait assez jeune, yeux bleus et cheveux bruns. Les informations étaient inscrites comme suit:

Classe: Spy

Prénom: Alexandre

Âge: 23

Taille: 5'8"

Location d'origine: Canada, Québec–

Elle n'eut le temps de finir car une voix sévère se fit entendre dans son dos:

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi? Qui es-tu?

Sarah fit volte-face à une vitesse qui la surprit elle-même. Devant elle se tenait un homme légèrement plus grand qu'elle, portant une chemise italienne bleue et des gants de cuir noir, sans ignorer le balaclava qui le recouvrait la presque totalité du visage. Il s'empressa de l'enlever comme s'il l'agaçait, et la jeune femme réalisa avec une touche d'horreur que c'était le visage de l'homme sur la fiche. Comment n'avait-elle rien entendu? S'était-il téléporté ou quelque chose du genre? Comment un humain pouvait-il être si silencieux?

L'apparemment dénommé Alexandre s'approcha de Sarah, l'air aussi sévère que le ton qu'il avait utilisé. L'intéressée se mit à paniquer. Qu'allait-il lui faire? Elle devait lui accorder qu'elle n'était pas à sa place et qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires... Quelle belle façon de rencontrer un membre de son équipe.

Lorsqu'Alexandre arriva à la hauteur de Sarah, il la fixa dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire et de dire doucement:

– Allons, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, j'vais quand même pas t'attaquer pour ça, moi aussi j'suis curieux.

Puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas et attendit une réaction de la part de la jeune femme qui était complètement figée. C'était presque comique à voir, mais elle finit par secouer la tête et soupirer longuement.

– J'ai vraiment cru que mon séjour ici s'arrêtait déjà..., déclara-t-elle pendant son soupir. Mais pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas entendue? C'est curieux...

Alexandre rit doucement, comme s'il était habitué qu'on lui pose la question et qu'il s'en attendait.

– Allons, je suis le Spy de l'équipe, j'ai naturellement dû apprendre à me déplacer en silence, répondit-il. Et puis puisque tu sembles maintenant déjà en connaître sur moi, pourquoi ne parlerais-t-on pas de toi? Les gars vont arriver dans quoi... une dizaine de minutes? C'est toujours comme ça, j'aime bien prendre quelques minutes pour être seul, comme notre ancien Sniper en vacances pour une semaine...

Il fit une courte pause et ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement.

– Ahh, je parle trop! Allons, assieds-toi où tu peux, tâche seulement de ne pas le faire sur la lame d'un couteau...

Sur ces paroles, il s'assied sur son lit en retirant ses gants et les déposa à côté de lui avec son balaclava étant déjà dans ses mains. Sarah décida de s'asseoir en indien en face de lui en écartant soigneusement toute arme autour d'elle. D'après ce qu'elle savait dorénavant sur lui, il s'appelait Alexandre, était un peu plus grande qu'elle puisqu'elle mesurait 5'6", un peu plus vieux aussi, et vivait normalement quelque part dans la province de Québec. C'était assez peu.

– Et si on commençais par ton nom? Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te dire le mien, tu dois déjà le savoir, dit Alexandre en souriant chaleureusement.

– Moi... c'est Sarah. J'ai vu que tu vivais au Québec, c'est ça?

– Oui, c'est effectivement vrai, confirma le Spy. À Montréal, pour être plus précis, d'où mon talent pour l'anglais, j'ai grandi en apprenant les deux langues, le français restant ma langue maternelle... Pourquoi? Tu viens de là aussi?

– Non non, moi je viens d'à côté, de l'Ontario. Juste à la frontière américaine et québécoise. Je trouvais ça assez spécial, quelle coïncidence...

– Effectivement, c'est drôle comme coïncidence... Mais bon pendant qu'on est en paix je pourrais t'expliquer comment marchent les matches?

Sarah hocha lentement la tête comme réponse à sa question. C'était une assez bonne idée vu le fait qu'elle se savait du tout quoi faire encore ou où était ses armes.

– D'accord alors... Demain, ce sera un match de roi de la montagne sur Sawmill où il faut garder un point pendant trois minutes. Tu verras, le point est assez évident à reconnaître. Puisque tout le monde est rassemblé autour de celui-ci je te conseille de rester à l'écart tout en ayant toujours un oeil sur le point. Aussi, si jamais il faut que tu t'en approches... ne marche pas dans la trajectoire des scies.

Il fut aussitôt coupé par un son de porte qu'on claque violemment et un brouhaha de voix brisant le léger silence auquel la jeune Sniper s'était habitué. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux au seul et unique membre de son équipe qu'elle connaissait. Celui-ci fit la moue et haussa légèrement les épaules.

– Il semblerait que tu vas rencontrer ton équipe un peu plus tôt que prévu...

Il se leva et sortit, rapidement suivi par Sarah qui lui emboîta le pas. Serrant les poings pour les empêcher de trembler, elle essaya de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler ses sept autres coéquipiers. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais c'était une étape inévitable. Comment travailler dans équipe sans en connaître les membres?

Les deux jeunes gens finirent par déboucher dans le salon où sept autres hommes discutaient bruyamment. Brouhaha qui s'arrêta dès qu'ils aperçurent Sarah. Ce petit malaise dura quelques secondes avant qu'une homme relativement mince, portant une casquette et un écouteur sur l'oreille gauche, brise le silence:

– Ohhh Spy ramène une fille! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton nargueur.

Sarah ne vit pas le regard tueur qu'Alexandre asséna à l'homme qui avait parlé, mais il sembla rapetisser considérablement sur le divan où il était assis. C'est à ce moment que Sarah se tourna vers lui, le rose lui montant aux joues, et elle pu apercevoir le sourire satisfait qui étirait les lèvres du Spy. Ne pas énerver le Spy, check.

– Bon, alors commençons les présentations sans tarder, s'exclama Alexandre. Ici, on s'appelle par nos classes et non nos prénoms. Ce petit con insolent ici qui a le don d'énerver toute l'équipe, c'est Scout. Celui avec un casque qui lui tombe devant les yeux, c'est Soldier. Puis il y a Pyro dans son costume ignifuge. L'ivre noir, Demoman, le chauve là c'est Heavy accompagné de Medic, et finalement celui au casque jaune c'est Engie. Moi naturellement je suis Spy et tu es Sniper.

Le dénommé Scout croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, froissé. Heavy, lui se leva debout et s'approcha de Sarah et lui asséna une grande tae amicale dans le dos, un peu trop dort au goût de la Sniper qui avanca de quelques pas sous le choc de sa tape.

– Heavy aime nouvelle Sniper. Sniper sera bonne Sniper!

Un boucan de voix s'éleva par la suite pour saluer Sarah. Même Scout daigna se lever sous le regard attentif d'Alexandre. Il savait qu'il pouvait être dragueur et il ne voulait pas que la nouvelle ait à avoir quelqu'un sur le dos en plus du stress de la nouveauté avec 8 hommes inconnus autour d'elle.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula assez rondement. Sarah discuta longuement avec les membres de son équipe et en appris plus sur eux, sauf Pyro qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il disait derrière le filtre de son masque. Naturellement, elle tendait à rester près d'Alexandre, celui avec qui elle était le plus à l'aise, et personne ne fit de commentaire à ce sujet. Pas après avoir vu Scout se faire durement rabrouer un peu plus tôt pendant la journée.

Alors que la nuit était entamée et que la Sniper allait se coucher, elle croisa Engie dans le couloir qui semblait l'attendre. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une petite seringue qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, prête à être utilisée. La panique la gagna soudainement. Une piqûre? Mais pourquoi donc? Ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait les piqûres, mais l'idée qu'une aiguille entre délibérément dans son corps pour voler un peu de son sang ne la réjouissait pas vraiment.

– Ah, t'es là, part'naire, lui dit Engie lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Tu veux bien me tendre ton bras? C'est assez important.

Sarah regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, et c'est alors qu'elle vit Alexandre sortir la tête de sa chambre. Il acquiesça dans sa direction pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait faire ce qu'il lui disait. Elle dût donc tendre le bras à contrecoeur.

– T'inquiètes, ça durera pas longtemps, lui dit Engie comme s'il sentait son stress. C'était assez facile à deviner puisque son bras n'arrêtait pas de trembleré

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit le picotement de l'aiguille qui pénétrait son bras, mais la douleur s'estompa rapidement et l'homme au casque jaune posa un pansement sur la piqûre. Il lui sourit, la remercia pour son temps et se dirigea vers sa chambre, la seringue toujours dans ses mains, l'aiguille couverte par un protecteur en plastique. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, l'esprit absent, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu besoin de son sang. Mais si Alexandre avait approuvé son geste, il devait y avoir une raison valable. Elle hocha donc les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Entre-temps, elle s'était installée et on lui avait indiqué l'emplacement de sea armes: un fusil de Sniper, un SMG et un kukri.

Elle se changea pour la nuit et se cacha sous les couvertures en fermant les lumières. Malgré son esprit en ébullition, elle parvint à s'endormir assez rapidement. Elle devait être en forme pour le match de demain, son premier match.


End file.
